The Last Aahrbreastor
by Maynesly
Summary: The epic story of ong and the kateraha saving the world with the powers of the AAHrbreastor
1. Chapter 1: Bonding

The last aahrbreastor

- A fanfiction forged by Santa Christ and Tommy Wiseau

Chaptaahr Waaahn: ONG BONDS WITH KAAAAHHAAAARAAHAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH Sed the aahrbreastor, ready to take on the day with his aahr powaah.

Ong grabbed the breast of the kara who then proceeded to speak from the kaateraha then ahng began to feel the AAH feeling in the breast of the aahrbreastor that is so pleasurable that aah must be said from the whore-bag kaaterahaahahaaahaahahahaaahahahaaahahahah. Then the AAAH feeleng ended and ohng began to kill the breast but karaaha began to cry so he continued to grab the breast. "aah" ong said as the karaahahahaha began to breast the story of koteralaha. Then the aah feeling started again and ong began bending the elements witht the powers orf the aarbreastor. Kateraha then stated that ong has saved the world indeed and the arbreastor began to aah and then the story was over even when ong continued to grab the breast of karahatera. And aaahll was cool. The world was once agaaaaaaaahn aaaaaahsome. Aah. Aahahhaahahahahahahahaaah.


	2. Chapter 2: More Bonding (the AAH feelin)

The last aahrbreastor

Chaptaahr 2

The kateraha betrays

Ong left the room frustratedly. "But ohng, it was a mistake! My breast belongs to you alone!"

"Breastle" said Ong (that's what he says when he's angry) as he stormed to the maahn that darest grabeth the breast of his dearest karahatera. Ong found him swiftly and destroyed the breast stealertheifman.

"Oh Ongh…" Said karata, who then proceeded to unbutton her shirt.

` "aah" said ong, who then decided to grab the breast of the katerataha, then they both cimultaniusly felt the AAH feeling and proceeded to say AAH with the ecstatic feeling of a beetle getting stepped on by Alec Baldwin.

"Yus" said kateraha whose vagina proceeded to creep up on Ong

"No" said Ohng, because sex should not be had unless this is one of "those" fanfictions, so the breast touching is all the aah feeling is enticed with. AAH.

"AAh, said Ong" as onhg and karetahaera and the air began to AAH and the AAH was great.

"Breast" said the aahrbreastor, which means the aahrbreastor was satisfied with the breasting.

Katerahahaaahaaahahahahahahahhahaahahahhaa began to then breast herself in front of ong which made ong powerful and the elements bended so that the mood was more sensual.

The breasts were then put away as the AAH feeling was gone in 29.432 seconds.

AAh


	3. Chapter 3: Onhg Powaaah

The Last Aaaaaahrbreastor

Chaptaaaaaaahr 3

Ong power

The AAAAAH feeling was strong with the Ong child while the kateraaaahaaahataha began to feel the orgasmic AAH feeling in her breast. The powers that give to Ong during AAH make him bend the elements with powAAAAH.

"AAH" Said the elements, begging to be bent like a pencil made of bacon putty.

"Yus" Said ONg and the karataha, who then breasted each other in the breasts with much power and force, inducing multiple AAHS.

Ong then powered up with his AAH and breasted even harder into the karahatahahaaaahaaaa's breast with power and sensual bliss with much happiness going inside the kara. It all felt like a superpowered satanist was breathing sulpher and jesus blood with super silly straws and cocaine juice.

Later on, the ong power was so great that the world said, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH" AND ACCEPTED THE BREASTLE POWER OF KARA AND ONHG. The breasts heaved with jesus and good and money powerz and stuff.

The end of chaptaahr thraaah


	4. Chapter 4: Ohng's Teaching Masters

The Last Aahrbreastor: Ong's teachers

Ong was travelling on the back of the flying bicep-son Leviathan breastus when the Ong

remembered the wish and noble teachings of the monks of the Temple of Nipple. The teachers always

had intelligent lessons, planned as carefully as a butterfly about to use plasmids for the first time.

Ong had a flashback, sending his mental capabilities to full aaahaaa enlightenment mode. Ong

thought of the monks and their teachings. "B00bZ" said Monk DudeBro. Ong yelled back, all of his fury

unleashed like a dog with rabies on the fetus that 'wanted' to be aborted for the sake of the butterfly

with a plasmid addiction. His prowess in fighting proved to be effective, but alas his skilled were

paralleled by DudeBro.

"Woah, bro! That's a no-no!" DudeBro said, his voice echoing the elegant grace of a thousand

aaaahs roaring in unison as the plasmid addicted butterfly recovered. Ong recovered, his face like a

doughnut feeling regret for causing America issues. Ong's lesson was learned, and he thought deeply

(deep as a freakin' well) to himself "B00bZ". He was like an octopus putting on pants, weak and soft, but

soon ready to face the world with dashing confidence.

Ong smiled like an evil bastard burning innocent kittens. "BOND WITH ME

KAAAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted as fireBallZ came towards him with fury and

strength. Ong was overjoyed when they drowned, like how starvation feels every day when it helps to

keep people in Africa skinny and good looking. Ong rode off into the sunset, the aaaaaaaahhh feeling

deep in his brain.


	5. Chapter 5: AAAH

The Last AAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRbreastor CHAAAAAAAAPTOOOOR 5

Ong felt the AAAAHHHHHHHHH feeling leave him as he swooped down on the winged breasts that pulled his chariot of monorail cat. I must find a new AAAAHHHHHH to consume he thought. He saw a village of many AAAAAAAAHHHHHbenders down below. Perfection and excellence Ong thought to himself. He landed and set up the Jedi Kitties to protect the monorail chariot and walked out of the monorail cat and looked around for an AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH subject. He saw one and busted a move over to her and said I want your breasts for the aAAAAAAAAAHAhHHhHhhAHhAHaHAah feelinz. She said why cant you use your own breasts. He said because the AAAAHHAHHHAHHAAHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHaHaHaHaHaHahaHa hahahahaAHAhaAHaAHaAHaaAHaAhahAHA feelinz are not as strong in them as in urz. He grabbed the closest breast and started squeezin the feelz out. AahaAHAHaHahaHHAHAHahHaahahAha AHaaaAHAHaaHaHaLahAhAHAHAhaHahaHaHahaahAhAH he said as the AAAAHAHaHAHAHAAHAAHaHAAahahaHaAHAHHaHAHA feelinz were pulled into him through his own breasts. When the AAAHahaHaAahhhahAHahaHaHaHahAH feelinz were gone he said Breastle (because he says this when he is angry) and leaped back on his monorail cat chariot swept up the Jedi Kitties and whipped the winged breasts to take them back to his AAAHAHaAHAHAHAhLHlAHAHAHAhAHAHAHLadshflashIHPH1`IHA:LHLAHai castle where he would meet with KAaakaKahaahAHahahKtaereeereeEAaaaaA and share the AAHAHHAHAhaHaHAHAhaAHAhaHaHaHaHAHhaAHAHahAH feelinz with her.


End file.
